


What to do?

by wang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mechanic!Chanyeol, Mechanic!Soo, Multi, Past TaeKai, Slight Alcohol Abuse, Top!Soo, kind of angst?, past toxic relationship, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang/pseuds/wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets sad, Jongin likes to drive away from his problems. They always seem to catch up to him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do?

Of course Jongin's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere on a hot summer day, at the first leg of his clear-his-mind-and-escape-the-past trip.

"No," he pats his dashboard hard, trying to comfort his car. His baby. "No, please." It rolls slowly and sadly to a stop and he turns the key in the ignition, greeted with the sweet sound of nothing. "Come on, baby, no." He moans, putting his head down on his steering wheel. "Fucking shit." 

He googles nearby car repair places and is lucky enough to be within a few miles of the next town, a mechanic located somewhere in the middle of it.

Jongin gets out of his car and sighs. Theres no one driving by, because he just had to take the scenic route and there aren't any houses close enough to warrant him expending energy to get to. He walks around his baby and calls the garage, dialing as he sits down on the hood.

"Hey, El Dorado. What's up?"

"My car broke down." Jongin is to the point. It's hot. "I'm not from around here, either. I'm kind of lost."

"Aight," the man on the phone drags out. "And just how 'broke down' is your car?"

Jongin blinks. "I don't know. A lot? If I knew I would've told you." This had to happen to him. Bad things always happen to him.

"Mhm... And you're lost?" 

Jongin can feel his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Yes. I'm not from here." He's not from anywhere.

"Trust me, I can tell." The man laughs. "One sec, I'll get someone to look for you. You on that back road off exit 26?"

"Yes, actually." Jongin visibly relaxes. "That's exactly where I am."

"Cool, cool. Chanyeol," he shouts. "Go pick up this dude. Take the tow truck- no, fuck you, you do it." Wow, Jongin thinks. Professional. "Someone will be there soon, like twenty minutes-ish. What kind of car you drive?"

"Um," Jongin looks down at his car. His baby or not, he knows nothing about it. "A blue one? It's a sports car."

"See you soon, then." And the guy on the phone hangs up on him.

Jongin pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it, amazed at how he was treated. What could he really expect from a small town garage? It wasn't like this guy knew who he was. If he did he would've tried to cater to Jongin, everyone else usually does.

At least his phone is charged.

 

Thirty minutes later, Jongin is practically sliding off his car. No one has driven by, and it's only gotten hotter. He's rolled his shirt up to the elbows but hasn't taken it off. Not that desperate.

He is boiling in his jeans, though, when the tow truck finally drives by. He waves it down and it pulls over in front of his car.

"Hey!" He smiles at Jongin. "I'm Chanyeol. You spoke to one of my workers on the phone." He whistles at Jongin's car- but it feels like he's looking at Jongin. "Damn. And this broke down?" Chanyeol's got a tattoo on his neck and his hair is red and cut short. Jongin wants to climb him like a tree but shakes the thought out of his head. The heat is making him crazy.

Jongin nods and hops off his car. "I tried to start it again but I think I flooded the engine." Jongin slides his phone into his pocket and crosses his arm, moving to the side to let Chanyeol at his car. "Or... Something." Chanyeol nods and, not very slyly, checks Jongin out, eyes raking over the pattern on his shirt and the jeans tight on his thighs. Jongin shifts his weight from foot to foot and Chanyeol turns his head to the car, leaning over it.

It starts smoking when Chanyeol opens the hood. He coughs and waves it away. "Yeah, I'm not fixing this. I can take you to my garage and someone can replace it there..?" Chanyeol gestures to his tow truck. 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

Chanyeol hooks Jongin's car to his and hops into the cab, shoving things to the side to let Jongin sit.

"Here," Chanyeol grabs a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches and throws it onto Jongin's lap. The windows are rolled down and the radio turns on the second Chanyeol starts the car. It blares loud music and Jongin hands him back the pack. 

"I don't smoke." He's barely heard over the music.

Chanyeol nods. "Do you mind if I do?" Jongin shakes his head no. "You never introduced yourself." He shouts.

"I'm Kai." Jongin yells. With practiced hands, Chanyeol strikes a match and drives at once, lighting his cigarette. 

"Mm, Kai." Chanyeol hums, the smoking cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "What do you do?"

Jongin shrugs. "Right now, I travel. What do you do?" He cringes. "Fuck, wait."

Chanyeol laughs, loud and a little annoying. It's a nice laugh and Jongin likes it. "I work at a garage. I fix cars and shit." Chanyeol manages to get his sentence out in time to hit the high note of whatever song they're listening to. Jongin can vaguely remember a routine he choreographed for it. "Love this song, man. It's my jam." Chanyeol sings another verse before turning back to Jongin. One hand is on the wheel and the other hanging out the window, puffs of smoke trailing out of it. "Not the talking type?"

Jongin shrugs and smiles, pretending he can't see Chanyeol looking directly at his mouth. Jongin already knows he's pretty. "I'm a shy person." Chanyeol smiles back.

"Shy people are usually the most fun." He winks and Jongin laughs. 

 

It's a short ride to the garage, with the music and Chanyeol filling in every second of silence. 

"Here," Chanyeol hops out of the car and walks to open Jongin's door. "Let me."

"I can do it." Jongin insists. Chanyeol holds out a hand and Jongin takes it, laughing and stepping out of the car.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol shouts. He rolls up his sleeves. "Come meet Kai. I made a friend!"

Jongin laughs and a shorter man comes out of the garage to meet them in the parking lot. He's wearing a jumpsuit and Jongin can see the beginnings of tattoos peeking over the collar.

"Hey." He nods at Jongin.

"Hello." Jongin says. Kyungsoo is sweating from the heat and he has a nice sheen of it over his forehead and down his neck. He nods at Jongin and turns to Chanyeol.

"Shit is goin' down in there, man." Kyungsoo jerks his head towards the main building. "You better go convince Luhan not to quit."

"Again? I'm sick of this." Chanyeol's shoulders sag and he looks defeated. He turns to Jongin. "I'm gonna go take care of... it," he points to the main building. "Kyungsoo will take care of your car." Chanyeol waves before jogging towards the main building.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are quiet for a second. 

"He took the keys with him." Kyungsoo says quietly. He's got a hand above his eyes shielding him from the sun. His skin is tanned and clear.

Jongin nods, staring blankly at Kyungsoo.

"That means we have to push the car into the garage."

"Can't we go get the keys?" Jongin all but whines.

Kyungsoo lets out a short laugh. It's not like Chanyeol's, but it's still nice. "Not while Luhan's an emotional mess." He jerks his head towards Jongin's car. "Help me, would you?"

 

It takes a few minutes for Kyungsoo to direct Jongin around the car before he stops. "Look, just get in. I'll push." 

Jongin's eyebrows shoot up. "Can you handle it?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Why not? Think light thoughts."

Jongin slides into the seat of his car and taps his fingers nervously on the wheel. "I'm ready."

Kyungsoo wipes his hands on his jumpsuit and touches the car briefly, pulling his hands away immediately. "It's hella hot, one sec." He pulls his sleeves down to cover his hands and braces himself against the car. "Steer towards the garage."

It's slow-going, but within a few minutes Kyungsoo manages to get the car into the garage and in a place where he can work on it.

"I would suggest you sit inside," Kyungsoo says and he unzips the top half of his suit and ties it around his waist with the sleeves. "But you don't want to be in there. Trust me." Jongin nods and sits in a nearby chair. Kyungsoo's arms are covered in tattoos, designs spiraling up his hands, stopping a little above his neck. The tank top he has on doesn't do a good job of covering anything, so Jongin has a nice view of Kyungsoo's collarbones and parts of his back. Ink covers most of his upper body.

Kyungsoo coughs slightly when he notices Jongin's stare, and Jongin opens his phone and pretends like he's done nothing. He can see Kyungsoo shake his head out of the corner of his eye and he blushes.

Jongin pulls up facebook and doesn't stare at Kyungsoo's ass when he bends over to search through his tool box.

 

It takes a good hour for Kyungsoo to get Jongin's car up and running. Jongin's phone dies and he spends the time watching Kyungsoo work. It's hour of almost silence, the only noises being from Kyungsoo or the occasional thump from inside the main building. Eventually Chanyeol emerges, smiling wide. 

"Hey, Kai!" He says cheerfully. He plops down onto the ground by Jongin's chair. "It's too damn hot, even the air conditioning inside is broken."

"Can't you fix it?" Jongin says.

Kyungsoo snorts. "His abilities end at fixing cars." He shakes his head. "He can barely do that."

"Rude." Chanyeol frowns and turns to Jongin. "How's he been? Was he nice? We're working on his customer service skills."

Jongin wipes his hands on his jeans. "He was fine. We're both quiet, though."

"I was hoping you guys would make friends." Chanyeol leans and nudges Jongin's legs, as if to say just like us. As if they were friends. Jongin resists the urge to move away.

He laughs instead. "I'm sure if we had stuff to talk about, other than the heat, we would be fine."

"You could talk about cars." Chanyeol says.

"I know nothing about cars." 

"Really?" Chanyeol gets up and walks over to Jongin's car. "You drive a damn nice one."

"I know that much." Jongin follows him over and leans against the back of the car. Everything he owns is in the trunk and while he doesn't really think Chanyeol would steal anything, he doesn't want it to be opened. Jongin knows some personal things have probably managed to find their way to the top. "And she's my baby. But other than that... Nothing."

Chanyeol nods and walks around to the front, slapping Kyungsoo hard on the ass. Aside from being jolted forward, Kyungsoo does nothing, his attention fully on the insides of Jongin's baby. Jongin's eyebrows shoot up and Chanyeol winks in response.

"Kyungsoo could teach you." Chanyeol sits in Jongin's chair and Jongin slowly walks towards the engine.

Kyungsoo's covered in grease to the elbows and is tightening part of the engine when Jongin looks in. He wipes off his hands and crosses his arms, skin shiny with sweat. "I'm practically done with it, but I'd be fine to show you basic things."

Jongin looks down at the mess of machinery. He can see the battery and something that says 710, at least. "I think I may be a lost cause." 

Chanyeol laughs and Jongin can feel it. His voice is deep and loud. He gets back up and walks to them, throwing his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders. Kyungsoo makes a weak attempt to push him off. "It's hot."

"You're hot." Chanyeol says. "Kai, wanna come inside so we can talk payment?"

Jongin pats his pockets, finding them empty. "Sure, lemme get my wallet." He says and opens the passenger door of his car and gets halfway in, knee on the seat with one foot flat against the ground. It's not on the floor of his car, it's not in the center console, it's not in the back seat. He sighs, loudly. "Can you help me? I might've dropped it somewhere." Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo shrugs, opening the back door and climbing in. 

 

Nothing. 

It isn't in his car and Jongin feels a little like crying but mostly like screaming. He's in the middle of nowhere, without his wallet, and he can't very well call anyone. Everyone he knows is at least a two day drive away- not like they would drive to get him anyway, they all definitely all know about him being basically blacklisted by now.

"You find it?" He says to Kyungsoo and slumps in his seat.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Nothin'."

Jongin makes an annoyed sound and lays his head down on the dashboard. "My wallet was Louis Vuitton." Jongin makes a choked sound. "It was beautiful. And sold out." Jongin had paid a lot of money for it, even if it hadn't been his money.

Chanyeol gets into the driver's seat. "It's gotta be somewhere."

"Nope." Jongin turns to face Chanyeol. "All my money was in my wallet and now it's gone." He rubs his face. "My beautiful, full wallet."

Kyungsoo leans against the back of the driver's seat. "Cards or cash?"

"All cash. Cards make me an impulse buyer." 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo. "Can I speak with you outside the car?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and they get out.

Jongin watches them from inside the car. Chanyeol speaks and Kyungsoo starts furiously shaking his head. Their voices are muffled but Kyungsoo speaks loud enough for Jongin to hear his reply. 

"If you can manage to get him to take Luhan's job, I'll blow you in front of him." Jongin pretends like he hadn't heard when Chanyeol looks over at him.

Chanyeol's reply is quiet and Kyungsoo nods, but Jongin catches phrases like "as hot as he is" and "someone has to do it" followed by laughter, then Kyungsoo hitting Chanyeol in the arm.

Chanyeol then opens the door and sits in the driver seat, tapping the steering wheel lightly. His fingers are long. 

"So." Chanyeol starts and stops. 

"So." Jongin repeats.

"Your bill..." Chanyeol pauses again.

"Is it that bad?" Jongin sits up.

"It's not awful, but it's a lot considering you have no money." 

"Thanks for not sugar coating it." 

Chanyeol forces a smile. "Sorry-"

Kyungsoo opens the back door and slides in. "Chanyeol said you're traveling currently. How long will you be in town?"

"Until I decide to leave." Jongin shifts to face him.

"How do you feel about working for us as a receptionist?" Kyungsoo says. "We need one and you need money."

"We can take money out of your check for the bill." Chanyeol forces himself to say.

Jongin speaks before he can think. "Fuck, yes." He exhales a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Yes, god." He stops and blinks, eyebrows furrowing. "I've never had a job."

Chanyeol laughs. "It's easy, no worries."

Kyungsoo smiles, his mouth pretty. Jongin wants to bite his lips. "You'll pick it up fast."

"I hope." Jongin says. He sighs with relief. "I was so afraid. This was some porn set up shit. I need my car fixed but can't pay, the hot mechanics think of a way for me to pay them back by sucking dick."

 

Chanyeol shrugs. "I mean, we could do that too." He says at the same time Kyungsoo says "hot mechanics?"

Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol's arm. "Shut up." He turns to Jongin. "You can start today, if you want."

Chanyeol rubs his arm and Jongin says "yes, please."

 

Two hours and a long lesson from Kyungsoo on answering the phone, Jongin is sat at the front desk ready to answer any calls that could come to him. Kyungsoo had explained that since the town was fairly small, most calls would be from people out of town but nearby. Kyungsoo only left Jongin by himself after Chanyeol had made him step away, Kyungsoo watching him until he Chanyeol closed the door to the garage.

Jongin looks through their binder of appointments, struggling to read the last receptionist's handwriting, when someone comes in carrying bags of food. He's tall and lanky but dressed exceptionally well, not sweating at all despite the heat.

He freezes when he sees Jongin. "Hello," he says, putting the food on Jongin's desk. "Who're you?"

"Kai." Jongin says. "I'm the receptionist."

"Did Luhan quit again?"

Jongin shrugs. "I think?"

"Chanyeol!" The guy shouts, he walks to the door separating the main building from the garage and peeks his head out. "I have food and also confusion."

"Why are you confused?" Chanyeol comes in from the garage, pushing his way through the shouting dude.

The guy just points to Jongin and Jongin waves. 

"Oh!" Chanyeol heads to the food. "This is Kai. He's the receptionist."

"Yeah, I caught that."

"Did you introduce yourself? Kai, this is Sehun. Sehun brings food. We like Sehun." Chanyeol pulls two sandwiches out of the bag and hands one to Jongin. "Luhan's not here so you can eat his sandwich."

Sehun makes a noise. "Isn't Luhan coming back?"

Chanyeol shakes his head and unwraps his sandwich. "He quit for realsies this time."

Sehun eyes Jongin and only relaxes when Jongin slowly puts the sandwich back into the bag.

"No drinks?" Chanyeol asks.

"Nope." Sehun enunciates. 

Chanyeol sets his food down on Jongin's desk and walks to the waiting area, bringing back a chair. He sits next to Jongin and resumes eating. "Try it." He points to the bag. "It's from this awesome diner a block away. I'll take you there later."

Jongin's stomach rumbles so he picks the sandwich back up. Sehun eyes him as he does it, lips pursed. "Not that I'm completely against Luhan not working here anymore," he says. "But why did you hire someone else?"

"Because Luhan's too dramatic." Chanyeol says with a mouth full of food. "And he complains a lot. Kai here is working for money so we could probably get him to do anything." Jongin elbows Chanyeol in the ribs. "Don't make me dock your pay, assaulting your boss like this."

Kyungsoo comes out of the garage next, waving at Sehun. "'Sup." Kyungsoo heads for the bathroom.

"So," Sehun says. "Where are you from?"

Jongin shrugs and swallows a mouthful of sandwich. "I don't even remember the name of the town I'm in currently." A+ avoidance technique, Jongin.

Sehun's eyebrows raise. "And yet you've moved here?"

"I'm traveling." Jongin explains. "But I lost my wallet." He wasn't the best at keeping track of things, admittedly, but the most he'd ever lost before this had just been his mom's purse. The contents combined didn't make up the price of the wallet.

"Louis Vuitton." Chanyeol says, snickering, and Jongin hits him in the chest. "Consider your pay docked." 

Kyungsoo comes out of the bathroom, his hands and arms clean, and he goes straight for the food Sehun's brought.

"A Louis Vuitton wallet? And you have no money?" Sehun is visibly skeptical.

Jongin can smell the Straight to Heaven on him and he straightens up as a defence mechanism, but Kyungsoo answers for him. "Sehun, leave him alone."

Sehun sighs dramatically. "What kind of car does someone with no money and a nice wallet drive?"

"Technically, no wallet." Chanyeol chimes in.

"I drive a sports car."

"A 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder." Kyungsoo says. "In baby blue."

Sehun lets out a low whistle. "And you have no money?"

"Hey, go away, greedy little boy." Kyungsoo pushes Sehun towards the door. "We don't need your little grabby hands on our secretly rich receptionist."

"I'm not rich," whines Jongin. Not anymore. "I just have a nice car."

"That's why I said secretly." Kyungsoo winks at him and walks Sehun to the door.

"Nice meeting you!" Sehun says with a smile, poking at Kyungsoo's ribs.

"Likewise." Jongin takes another bite of his sandwich and turns to the computer, lighting up with an incoming email.

"Sorry." Kyungsoo says, walking over to the desk and sitting down in Chanyeol's lap. "He really likes..." Kyungsoo gestures to Jongin and takes Chanyeol's sandwich.

"Likes what?" Jongin swallows his food and types with one hand. The email is about some parts or something but Jongin only knew how to answer it because of the sticky notes plastered around the sides of the computer.

"Rich boys?" Offers Chanyeol. "Rich dick."

A noise of agreement hums through Kyungsoo's mouthful of food. "Jongin might be a little young for him." They snicker.

"I'm not rich." Jongin reiterates, and it's true. His allowance had been halved before he left and now that he was gone, he was cut off. 

"So you, a boy with no money, had a wallet full of cash in a fucking Lamborghini?" Kyungsoo says.

"Maybe he's a sugar baby like Sehun." Chanyeol says and Jongin chokes on his food.

"I would never-" he sputters. "God, he's a..." Jongin doesn't want to say it. His best friend had a sugar daddy but it was different when you were already rich. "Like all the time?"

Kyungsoo laughs and Chanyeol smiles wide. "Why would he do anything else?"

Jongin swallows hard. 

 

He's used to waking up at noon. He's used to doing whatever, whenever. He goes to work at 8 at night or 1 in the morning. He's used to having no schedule, aside from the one set by parties and dance recitals. Jongin isn't used to nice people. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are nice people.

They sit with him for the rest of lunch and don't make jokes about his wealth (or lack thereof), choosing instead to talk about the town they live it. Their friends.

"You'll love it here, I promise." Chanyeol smiles.

They only leave when an older lady drives her car into the garage, here for an oil check that she can't remember getting last week. Chanyeol doesn't charge her.

 

"Hey, Kai." Kyungsoo pokes his head out of the door to the garage. Its covered in stickers on the inside, but the side visible to Jongin is a light green to match the rest of the interior. "We're closin' down shop, come here so we can teach you stuff."

"I love stuff." Jongin says, following Kyungsoo.

"Aight," he's waved over by Chanyeol. "Let me show you how to close up."

 

Thirty minutes later, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are wearing jeans and clean shirts. If Jongin liked Kyungsoo's ass before, it was only better in black jeans, tears up and down the legs of his pants. Chanyeol's got on a fucking leather jacket, and looks exactly like the kind of guy Jongin would take home to scare his parents. They both have neck tattoos, for christ's sake, and Jongin knew that at the least they were covered from wrist to collar bone. 

"You drink?" Chanyeol says.

Jongin nods. "Habitually."

Chanyeol laughs and Kyungsoo holds up Jongin's keys. "You take us in your nice little..." He looks at the car, "baby blue Lambo, and I'll buy you some drinks."

"Don't knock her color, she's beautiful." Jongin plucks the keys from Kyungsoo's hands and heads to the car.

 

"Meet Kai." Chanyeol introduces Jongin to a group of people, all crammed into a small booth, beers and food covering the table. Jongin recognizes and waves to Sehun, who nods.

"Hello!" Someone stands up to push Jongin into a seat. "I'm Jongdae. Lovely to meet you." Jongdae's smile is wide and white and much too close to Jongin's face. 

"Hi Jongdae." Jongin is handed a beer from Kyungsoo and squished into the booth by Chanyeol who slides in next to him.

"Where is everybody?" Sehun looks at his watch.

"It's a Thursday, we're lucky this many people showed up." Chanyeol reaches across the littered table to smack at Sehun's hands. "Next time you look at your watch I'm taking it."

"It was a gift." Sehun whines, but Jongdae cuts him off.

"So, Kai." He says. "This is Baekhyun, my- what are you?" He turns to a man who has upswept brown hair and beautiful hands, hands that seem to be inside Sehun's coat. Sehun doesn't seem to notice, either. 

"The love and light of your life, your one and only, except on Thursdays." Baekhyun winks at Jongin. "On Thursdays I'm much more likely to go home with a pretty boy." Baekhyun flashes Jongin the small amount of cash he'd swiped from Sehun before he throws it on the table. "Let's get the pretty boy fucked up. Sorry 'bout your wallet."

"You talk way too much." Jongdae sighs. "Anyways, that's Baekhyun. The one trying to play footsies with you but with his eyes is Minseok-" Minseok is not, in fact, even looking at Jongin "- and the beautiful, selfless person who's going to buy us drinks is Joonmyun." Jongdae leans into Jongin, pressing his mouth to his ear to whisper loudly. "He's my mom." Jongdae smells like drunk.

Joonmyun sighs. "What would you like, Kai?"

"A beer."

 

After Jongin has extracted himself from the booth, he and Joonmyun approach the bar. Joonmyun leans over the top and pulls out a few beers, handing them to Jongin.

"How're you liking this beautiful little city?" Joonmyun asks as he pops of their drinks off. He hops up onto a stool and sips his beer, waiting for Jongin to answer.

"It's... Small." Jongin decides to say, and Joonmyun laughs at him and presses a drink into his hand. Jongin sits down next to him.

"Small is accurate." Joonmyun looks at Jongin like he's waiting for an answer before he takes a gulp of his beer. "I heard you have a Lamborghini." Not a question. 

Jongin answers. "You heard correctly."

"Is it really baby blue?"

"My baby is blue." 

Joonmyun looks down and back up again. His cheeks are red and his eyes are dark. "Can I blow you in it?"

 

"Fuck, yes." Jongin gasps, his hand tangled in wonderfully soft blond hair. Joonmyun has his mouth around his dick, one hand joining his mouth and the other rubbing circles into his hip.

Joonmyun rolls his tongue on the underside of Jongin's dick, slurping up his own spit as it drips down the side. It's dark in Jongin's car, the only light coming from the fluorescents on the front of the bar, but it's enough. Jongin can see Joonmyun's eyes, half closed and blissed out, can see Joonmyun's hand move to tug at his own dick. 

Jongin kind of misses the pressure of Joonmyun pressing his hips down but Joonmyun sits back, as much as the car will allow, and says, "fuck my mouth."

The hand in Joonmyun's hair turns flat against his head, pressing Joonmyun down to choke and gag on Jongin's cock. Jongin watches small tears roll out of the corners of Joonmyun's eyes and he thrusts hard into his mouth, moaning at the sight of Joonmyun's thick thighs flexing in his tight jeans.

"I'm gonna cum." Jongin gasps and Joonmyun lets him finish in his mouth, licking Jongin clean and tucking him away. Jongin moves to pull Joonmyun up, to kiss him because he's clingy and needs kisses after he cums, but Joonmyun makes a noise, he cheeks bulging out. He opens the door of Jongin's car and spits out the side, Jongin's cum dripping out his mouth.

"Sorry," Joonmyun says. "Are you into swallowing? I should've asked."

"I didn't have to cum in your mouth-"

"Nah, it's fine." He shrugs.

"How was your first time in a Lambo?" Jongin fixes his belt and Joonmyun gets off the floor of the car to sit next to him.

"As expected, fairly nice. I like the interior." Joonmyun runs his hands on the seat next to him appreciatively. Jongin leans forward to rummage through the center console, coming up with some tissues. Joonmyun graciously accepts, wiping his eyes and mouth. He jams a hand down his pants and Jongin looks away, blushing, before he remembers Joonmyun just blew him in the back of his fucking car. "Are Kyungsoo and Chanyeol treating you well?" Joonmyun asks, very casually for someone jerking himself off in the back of a car. In the back of Jongin's car.

"I only just met them, but sure. I guess." 

Joonmyun hums, and lets his head fall against the back of the seat. Jongin runs his hand under Joonmyun's shirt, rubbing his stomach before moving to pinch a nipple between two fingers. Joonmyun moans, way too loud for the silence of the car, and Jongin presses his mouth against Joonmyun's neck.

"Want me to suck you off?"

Joonmyun shakes his head. "Just touch me."

Jongin doesn't unbutton Joonmyun's pants, instead opting to shove his hand in. There's not a whole lot of room in the tightness of his jeans, so Joonmyun spreads his legs and slumps against Jongin to make his job easier.

Jongin wraps his hand around Joonmyun's dick, which he can tell isn't long but is thick as hell, and rubs his thumb across the head. Joonmyun inhales sharply. There is no such thing as a whisper to Joonmyun as he talks his way to an orgasm. "Fuck, yeah, like that, god, yes." He cums with Jongin's fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet, the word "oppa" falling from his mouth more than once as he bucks up into Jongin's touch.

Jongin moves to lick his hand clean and Joonmyun laughs at him. "Ahh, don't do that. We have tissues."

"Shouldn't it be 'ahh, don't do that oppa'?" Jongin says and Joonmyun snorts, smacking Jongin's arm with the tissue packet.

"Wanna go back in? I'm sure I made Baekhyun mad." Joonmyun smiles sheepishly. "That was kind of the goal. I want him to tell my boyfriend."

Jongin makes himself laugh but it sounds bad so he coughs. "Sounds good to me."

 

"You have fun?" Baekhyun doesn't look anywhere near as happy and bright as he had been earlier, even with a smile still on his face. He grabs Joonmyun's arm. "What about Yixing?" Joonmyun also seems to 180 at this, his nice demeanor gone now. He glares at Baekhyun.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want." Joonmyun pulls his arm away from Baekhyun and stomps to bar, grabbing the drinks that he and Jongin had previously abandoned. "And Jongin is a nice guy." He holds out Jongin's beer.

"You literally don't even know me." Jongin takes it from Joonmyun, but is otherwise ignored when the Joonmyun all but throws his drink at the bar. 

"I'm leaving, if Tao comes by tell him I'm not working tomorrow." Joonmyun tugs a jacket from under Sehun's ass and pulls it on, despite the protests of the men sitting at the booth. 

"Joonmyun-" Sehun starts before he's cut off by a glare from Joonmyun.

"If I want to suck dick I will. Fuck all of y'all." Joonmyun turns on his heel to storm out of the bar, but stops at Jongin, who he kisses, hard and open mouthed. Jongin resists the urge to kiss back.

Joonmyun leaves.

"He's a drama queen." Kyungsoo finally says. "He's worse than Sehun-" Sehun makes a small noise of protest but ultimately shrugs (Kyungsoo has a point) "-and he's overreacting."

"Or he's getting too into one of their roleplays again." Chanyeol says and the room is warm with laughter again. Baekhyun slaps his hand on his forehead and shakes his head, turning to Jongdae to spit out an of fucking course like he would ever actually cheat on Yixing and how dare he lie to me and tell me they were fighting. Jongin sits down next to Minseok this time and Minseok smiles at him. "You know what, I'm willing to bet it's that. Who would Yixing even cheat with? Kai, did Joonmyun call you oppa? That's how you know it's him roleplaying." 

"Hi, I'm Kai." Jongin holds out his hand and ignores Chanyeol.

"You have Joonmyun's spit on your chin." Minsoek shakes his head. "I don't want to touch your hand."

Jongin wipes at his chin and is met with even more laughter.

 

Chanyeol's laugh is loud and deep where Kyungsoo's is low and quiet. Baekhyun cackles like a witch. Minseok's smile gets wider and wider until he starts to giggle. Jongdae sounds like bells. Sehun's laugh is short and sharp.

Jongin tells Kyungsoo this, whispers it into his ear as they stand and watch the rest of the guys try their hand at pool. Chanyeol and Sehun are good so they've teamed up with Jongdae and Baekhyun respectively, who both utterly suck at pool.

"How much have you drank tonight?" Kyungsoo lets Jongin lean on him with his head on his shoulder and his arms around his waist. "And your breath smells like Joonmyun." 

"Hyung." Jongin whines. "No it doesn't. I barely even kissed him." Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin smiles. "See? Low and quiet. It's nice."

"Thank you, I guess." They watch Chanyeol shove Sehun hard enough to hit the wall and Sehun throws a fist at Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol dodges and points back at the game and they return like they weren't about to have a fight. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Weren't you just saying I was too drunk?" Jongin slurs. The rest of the guys had fed Jongin drink after drink in exchange for information about his life. Jongin ended up giving them a very heavily edited story of his life, minus the past year or two.

"No, I was asking how much you've had." Kyungsoo pulls Jongin back to the booth and hands him some water. Jongin takes a sip and finds out that, no, it isn't water. Kyungsoo drinks some after him, nose crinkling at the taste. "So," he says. "About where you're sleeping tonight-"

"I slept in my car last night." Jongin says, leaning on Kyungsoo before crawling into his lap. Kyungsoo's thighs are a perfect seat, nice and plush under his ass. "Wasn't too bad."

Kyungsoo snorts. "Just come spend the night at our place." 

"Our?" Jongin's eyebrows furrow.

"Chanyeol... And I..." Kyungsoo looks at Jongin like he's stupid. Jongin is stupid. "Chanyeol and I are together, Kai."

"Ohh." Jongin nods. Makes sense. For a split second he feels sick, either because of the alcohol or that he had imagined bending Chanyeol over the pool table and fucking him senseless not five minutes ago. Jongin pulls away from Kyungsoo, trying to get off him, get out of his lap. "I didn't-" 

Kyungsoo laughs at him and wraps his arms around Jongin's waist. "He won't mind if we cuddle." Kyungsoo presses his face to Jongin's neck to make him squirm.

"Hyung, stop." Jongin wriggles. If Chanyeol looks over he's going to see what looks like Kyungsoo sucking bruises into Jongin's skin.

"Don't wanna." Sings Kyungsoo. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"The whole Joonmyun-oppa-thing has me really weirded out." Jongin stills himself and Kyungsoo relaxes.

"You're not the first one he's done this to. He got Chanyeol and our friend Tao, too." Kyungsoo's cheeks are red and Jongin realizes he's just as drunk as him. "Tao, oppa, will you fuck my face?" Kyungsoo imitates. "We're just going to make fun of you for a few hours and no one will care by tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Jongin murmurs. Their faces are close and Jongin feels very warm.

A minute later, Baekhyun starts yelling, all high-pitched and squawking. He sounds almost like a bird. Jongin laughs, and Baekhyun spins to face him.

"This isn't funny young man! That was clearly cheating! They're ruining pool!" Jongdae replies to Baekhyun's shrieks of blasphemy by smacking him across the ass the his pool stick.

"Quit your whining." Jongdae sets down his stick and picks up Baekhyun, who makes an indignant noise. Jongin giggles again. "We're gonna leave, guys. Baek's yell-y."

"Chanyeol was cheating! How can you sit there and let your teammate cheat? Against me? Your true love? Your sun and stars?"

"Your lovebird." Jongin laughs behind his hand. Chanyeol climbs into the other side of the booth, he and Kyungsoo laughing. Sehun follows Chanyeol and waves to their friends.

"Lovebird?" Sehun asks.

"Baekhyun squawks." Is all Jongin says before both Sehun and Chanyeol burst out laughing.

"Why are they laughing so hard?" Jongin asks Kyungsoo in his best guess at a whisper. "Also I think I've had too much to drink."

"You definitely have," Kyungsoo runs a hand up Jongin's back and he leans into the touch. "And they're laughing because you're right."

"Bird-hyun." Sehun snorts.

"Bawk-hyun." Chanyeol's head is on the table.

Sehun's laughter dies out after that. "I can't think of any more bird puns."

"You had a good run," says Kyungsoo. "Effort was made." He pokes at Chanyeol. "Yeol, Kai is a lightweight and much too drunk to drive. Be responsible and drive your drunk friends home."

Chanyeol's head lifts and he smiles. "I'm afraid I am also rather inebriated." 

"I've only had like..." Sehun counts on his fingers. "Nevermind. We could call Tao."

Chanyeol snorts. "We could walk. I would rather not poke a sleeping bear-" Kyungsoo snorts "- or in this case, a sleeping father. Same diff."

 

The walk home is surprisingly warm, heat coming off the sidewalk even in the dark of night.

Sehun ditched them right outside the bar, calling someone on his phone and asking them to call him a cab. 

"And I'll head straight over." Sehun had purred into the phone, flipping Chanyeol off as he mimed begging for a ride.

"At least it's not cold." Kyungsoo sighs. Jongin is walking beside him and Chanyeol had run off ahead of them a while ago, bending down in the distance to inspect a plant or something.

Jongin, when he drank, was even more flirty and clingy than he usually was. Drunk Jongin (who was the actual Kai, as his friends had named his drunk persona) was a force to be reckoned with, able to talk his way out of almost anything. He had managed to avoid paying for drinks, getting into fights, and leaving parties alone for years- as long as he has a little liquid courage. Drunk Jongin was brave. 

But that was at parties, when he had a large amount of people to impress, much more than just alcohol in his system, and Taemin by his side. Drunk Jongin now wasn't Kai, even if everyone called him that. He was just drunk Jongin, and drunk Jongin needed a nap.

 

Home for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is a small house in a small town, with just more than enough room for the two of them.

"We should've grabbed you some clothes from your car before we left." Chanyeol hunts through his dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a soft shirt. He throws them at Jongin. "You can wear these."

Jongin immediately undoes his pants, not waiting for Chanyeol to turn. Okay, drunk Jongin is still Drunk Jongin and he's brave enough to give Chanyeol a show, pulling light blue jeans down to reveal his soft, tan thighs. His legs are muscular from years of dance and he likes them probably too much. Chanyeol laughs at him but still watches him step out of his jeans and kick them away, only in his boxers, before he slips into the soft pair of sweats. Chanyeol turns away when Jongin pulls up his shirt.

 

"Bed." Jongin croaks. He needs to brush his teeth but he doesn't care.

"We don't have a guest room." Chanyeol says as Kyungsoo appears from literally nowhere, scaring the shit out of Jongin, wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. Tattoos curl around his forearms and there's definitely one on the back of his calf. "So it's the couch or we, as grown men, decide we're good with a cuddle puddle."

Jongin flops face first into their bed, burying his face into a pillow. He can't decide if it smells more like Kyungsoo or Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo laughs. "Cuddle puddle, then?"

"Lemme disrobe, first." Chanyeol says. Jongin can hear Kyungsoo walk over to him, can hear them kiss. He's had to sit in many a room while people fucked, but it's not horrible to hear these two kiss.

But still, Jongin whines when Kyungsoo's breaths turn into quiet pants. "You guys are being unfair." He rolls over onto his back, Chanyeol's pants undone and Kyungsoo's mouth open and wet. 

Chanyeol smiles. "Are you jealous?" 

"Vaguely, but mostly of body heat." Jongin pouts. Kyungsoo crawls onto the bed with him, a slight smile on his face.

Kyungsoo lays face down on the bed, throwing one arm over Jongin's belly. Jongin pokes at a tattoo. "Why do you have so many?"

Kyungsoo lifts his head and hums. "The safe-for-parents answer or the fun one?" Chanyeol laughs at this and Kyungsoo makes a face at him.

"I like fun things." Jongin watches Chanyeol get undressed, tugging his shirt over his head to fling it somewhere into the room. He's got something written across his ribs and something else very low on his stomach. Jongin thinks about Kyungsoo tracing that very low tattoo with his tongue and promptly begins to think of horrible things, like losing your wallet or all of your friends.

"Minseok hyung needed a practice dummy. I wanted a free tattoo." Kyungsoo points to his hip, sadly covered by a shirt. "Under there is my first one. I just like the feeling, honestly."

Chanyeol slides into the bed on the other side of Jongin, laying on his back. He fits perfectly against Jongin's side. "You have any?" He asks.

"Tattoos?" Chanyeol nods. "Nope. None."

"Minseok hyung would give you a free one if you let him choose the design." Chanyeol taps Jongin's cheek, just below his eye. "And the placement."

"I think I'm good for now." Jongin shakes his head. He's sleepy and warm and Chanyeol smells so good and like Kyungsoo. 

"We're going to his shop tomorrow anyway." Chanyeol turns off the light next to him and Jongin is grateful for darkness. "If you change your mind."

Jongin doesn't answer, falling asleep pinned to the bed by Kyungsoo's arm with his face buried in Chanyeol's chest.

 

Jongin dreams of Taemin.

Taemin yells. He's big, tall as a skyscraper, and he's so so loud. Jongin wants to yell back but he can't, not even in his dreams. He wants to say things like it's your fucking fault and if you had helped me and you're the one that got caught and why are you lying, but nothing comes out.

"We don't want you, Jongin." Taemin says, and suddenly he's in Jongin's face. It's exactly like it was a week ago, Taemin breathing heavily, their drinks knocked over. Taemin's wearing Jongin's favorite sweatshirt on him, the soft blue one that Taemin always pulls over his hands. Jongin's curled up on Taemin's couch again, his high already gone. "I don't want you." And Jongin's heart doesn't break, because hearing Taemin say that was oddly freeing. Sure, it fucking hurt then, but thinking of it now was satisfying. His dream never continued, not showing him getting up and leaving, pulling out all the money he could from his account, packing his things up. It took a few days, Taemin texting him twice daily, but Jongin never replied. He left. No one there needed him. No one wanted him. 

He woke up with Kyungsoo pressed against his back, leg slotted between his thighs, and his face in Chanyeol's chest.

Cuddle puddle went well, he thinks. 

"I agree, but sleep some more. Shop's closed today." Chanyeol says quietly.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Jongin says so weakly Chanyeol laughs. 

"Fuckin' nerd." Jongin can hear whispered as he falls back asleep, this time to happier dreams, like dancing on roof tops and drinking in the woods. 

 

The second time Jongin wakes up, it's late in the afternoon and Chanyeol is on top of him.

"Wakey-wakey, o' child of mine." Chanyeol's fully dressed and straddling Jongin's hips, and Jongin swats at the fingers poking at his cheeks.

"I just woke up," he searches for a word to accompany child. "O' father of mine." Wrong word, abort. Dad stuff is weird, Jongin. Retreat, back to dreamworld. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Kyungsoo made you breakfast and also he's getting a thigh piece today and wants to get it over with." Chanyeol thankfully hops off of Jongin and Jongin sits up. 

"All my clothes are in my car." He says as he rubs his eyes. "And you spoke too fast."

Chanyeol shrugs. "Wear what you wore yesterday and we'll pick up your car on the way."

"I'm way too hungover to drive." 

"Surprised you haven't puked yet. Headache?"

Jongin shakes his head. "It's not bad enough to really hurt. And I don't puke."

"Yo, puking's good for you sometimes. There's nothing that can't be healed by a cry, a puke, or a sh-"

"Chanyeol, shut up. Kai, come eat before he kills your brain cells."

Jongin pulls himself out of bed and straightens his shirt. Chanyeol's sweatpants pool around his bare feet and he knows he looks completely unacceptable- he kind of wishes Taemin could see him. "What did you make?"

 

Kyungsoo, the kindest host, had made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. 

Jongin took a bite of over-buttered toast and chased it with asprin, headed to the bathroom to fully assess the night's damage.

He wasn't completely awful, but his hair was everywhere and he had dried drool on the corner of his mouth. His shirt had some band he'd never heard of on it and they didn't look good with his sweats in any way, shape, or form. 

It was the best he'd felt in months.

 

 

The tattoo shop isn't what Jongin expects. He's only ever been in one, tagging along with Taemin's friends, but that place had been clean and bare, sterile and professional.

This place has art on all the walls and the ceiling, and it's messily clean. It's pretty empty, too.

Minseok comes from a back room when they enter, hearing the bell on the door. He smiles wide. "Hey, guys."

"Hyung." Kyungsoo smiles and greets him with a hug. "Let's get this the fuck started."

Minseok laughs. "Excited?"

"The opposite." Kyungsoo says and Jongdae appears from nowhere, hi fiving him. 

"You'll live." Jongdae moves on to slap hands with Chanyeol and he hugs Jongin, pressing his whole body against him. "Hey, pretty boy. Wanna get something pierced?" He tugs on Jongin's ear.

"I'm good." He smiles with all his teeth.

"All of you talk too much." Kyungsoo rubs his eyes. "Minseok hyung, tattoo me." He pushes him behind a curtained area. "You people aren't allowed in."

Both Jongdae and Chanyeol frown. "I wanted to watch you cry." Chanyeol says.

"Fuck you." Kyungsoo calls out and Jongin can hear his pants hit the ground. "Go get high in the back. I hope Jongdae can convince you to pierce your dick."

"When will you stop bringing that up?" Chanyeol whines and stomps towards the back. "You fuck one dude..." He mutters. "You encounter one dick piercing... Can I not have any separate interests here?"

Jongin is sure he's bright red and Jongdae just laughs at him. "Come on, Kai. We can hang out back there until my 10 am comes in." He smiles wickedly and Jongin can actually feel it in his stomach. "She's getting her nipples pierced."

 

They can't actually get high in the back room because not only is it where Jongdae works- Jongdae is working. He kicks Chanyeol and Jongin out at 9:30, when his 10:00 comes in early. Chanyeol waves at the girl and her girlfriend, stopping to chat while they fill out paper work.

"Both?" Chanyeol grins. Jongdae laughs from the other room.

"Both of us or both of my nipples?" Dark hair asks. She's short, barely comes up to Jongin's shoulders. "Joy doesn't want to get any. They're afraid of needles-" Orange hair (Joy, apparently) hits her in the shoulder.

"Irene." They pout. Chanyeol snickers behind his hand and they turn to him, hitting him as well.

"I can help you get over that fear, Joy." Jongdae winks and sets off Chanyeol again. He moves to hide behind Jongin and rests his head on Jongin's shoulder, hands wrapped around his waist.

"You are all too much." Joy looks at Jongin. "Who are you?"

"Joy, Irene, this is Kai." Irene smiles sweetly, looking up at him and nodding, while Joy smiles wide, their cheeks round and Jongin can't look away from them.

"He's cute." Irene says, signing the bottom of the paper. "Jongdae, I'm done." 

Joy shakes their head. "Much less formality when you got your belly button pierced."

Jongdae leads both of them to the backroom, his voice fading out just in time for Jongin to hear "I was horribly drunk and..."

 

"I like them." Chanyeol moves to lean against the counter Irene had been using to write on, tracing the sharpie graffitti left there. "Joy used to be taller than me."

"They seem cool. Irene too." Jongin's palms are sweaty, watching Chanyeol's long fingers tap and trace. Chanyeol's ass is small, but Jongin wants to grab handfuls of it, wants to stretch him open, wants to spread him apart and- 

Chanyeol looks up, giving Jongin a perfect impression of a shark. "Wanna go bother Kyungsoo?" He smiles.

 

Kyungsoo is pantsless, with Minseok bent over him. He's obviously uncomfortable, headphones in and watching a movie on his phone. Minseok stops when they come in.

"Hello." Minseok says. He wipes off Kyungsoo's thigh and stands up. "Almost done with the outline, then I'm gonna-"

"Don't care about the game plan, it's break time." Chanyeol says.

"Hi." Jongin waves and Chanyeol plops down on Minseok's seat.

"Your fuckin' ass is sweaty, Minseok, oh my god." Chanyeol whines but doesn't get up.

"Go fuck yourself, Chanyeol." Simple words, powerful delivery. Kyungsoo's only wearing a shirt, dick covered politely by a towel. Minseok ducks out of the room with a quick "be back in ten, then we start again."

"Why would I do that when I have you?" Chanyeol smiles and Jongin feels sick again, standing across the room awkwardly, imposing himself on another cute little relationship moment that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were sharing. Chanyeol's big hand, with fingers that were meant for Jongin's mouth, wrapped around Kyungsoo's hand. Jongin avoided looking at Kyungsoo's bare legs, already well acquainted with his thick thighs after some very vivid thoughts during his shower earlier.

Kyungsoo snorts, pushes Chanyeol away. "Kai, come sit over here."

"Where?" Jongin moves forward, and Chanyeol gestures to his lap. 

"No, fuck you, Chanyeol. Come here." Kyungsoo drops one leg to the side quickly but gently lifts the leg that's half-tattooed. He pulls Jongin down to sit between legs. Chanyeol pouts and Kyungsoo puts his hurting leg in Jongin's lap. "I'm in pain, leave me alone."

"Please, you like it." Chanyeol rolls his eyes and pushes his hair back and Jongin crosses his arms on Kyungsoo's calf. "One time, when he got the tat on his collarbone, he got so hard-"

Kyungsoo tuts at him, trying to cover his mouth, but Chanyeol scoots away on Minseok's chair.

"I have the power of motion, babe, suck a dick." He says before he pushes off too hard, throwing himself backwards when the wheels catch on some cord he wasn't paying attention to. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin laugh at him when he pouts, laugh harder when he demands they both kiss where he hit his head. Jongin kisses his head softly, on the temple. Chanyeol's hair smells like flowers.

Kyungsoo goes to kiss Chanyeol's head and he turns, catching him in a soft kiss. Jongin looks away.

 

"I ache."

"Your leg?"

"Everything." 

"Shouldn't have gotten a thigh piece when your thighs are so sensitive. You dug your own grave." 

"I dug my own grave and got beat with the fuckin' shovel." Kyungsoo lays on the couch when they get back to their house. "One of you needs to play with my hair." 

Jongin sits on the floor, next to Kyungsoo's head, and runs a hand through Kyungsoo's hair. It's soft and smell's like Chanyeol's. Jongin's stomach is a pit. "What design did you get?" He asks.

"I'll show you later." Kyungsoo murmurs, eyes shut.

Chanyeol's pacing around the kitchen, on the phone with one of the two pizza places in town. "The only one that delivers, so we don't have much of a choice." Chanyeol had shrugged. "Pizza's okay, so that's good! How do you like pepperoni?"

"Thank you, Kai." Kyungsoo turns his head to face Jongin. "We must be boring to you."

"No!" Jongin shakes his head and speaks to fast. "I mean... You guys aren't boring. I'm just not used to this. I like it, don't worry." Kyungsoo smiles and pats the couch beside him. 

Jongin sits at first, but Kyungsoo pulls him down. There's nowhere near enough room for the two of them side by side, so half of Jongin's body is pressed against Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's neck, hugging him tight and close. 

Jongin's been here before, felt the same breath hot against his neck, a thigh between his legs, too much room between them but not enough to breathe. Taemin liked him needy. Jongin was needy. Is needy.

Kyungsoo's face was pressed against his neck. "You smell nice, Kai." 

"It's your bodywash." Jongin doesn't know what to say, can't say anything. 

Kyungsoo laughs. "It smells better on you, in my opinion." Jongin pulls himself up a little bit. 

"That tickles." He whispers. Why is he whispering? Chanyeol is moving around in the kitchen still.

"You're ticklish." Kyungsoo whispers. Arms unwind from around his neck, a hand on his chin. Before he notices, lips against his own. Plush lips. Kyungsoo's lips. He kisses back, everything is soft and hard. Kyungsoo's tongue against his bottom lip, his hips pressed against Kyungsoo's.

Jongnin shifts slightly, and Kyungsoo gasps. "Thigh thigh thigh thigh." He chants against Jongin's mouth and pulls away.

"You okay in there?" Chanyeol pokes his head out. Chanyeol. 

Jongin licks his lips, Kyungsoo's spit still there. It's hot. Temperature, not Kyungsoo's spit- what? is happening?

Kyungsoo has answered Chanyeol, and he nudges Jongin. "Kai? You good?"

Jongin nods. It feels like even his thoughts are stuttering, and he distinctly remembers Taemin telling him to enunciate.

The pizza is there quickly, Kyungsoo still laying on the couch while Jongin has moved back to the floor. Kyungsoo has some movie on, some horror flick that would've been good in the 80s.

Chanyeol distributes their food, ploping down next to Jongin. He smiles and takes a huge bite of his pizza. His mouth is so big. 

"You good, space cadet?" Chanyeol pokes his forehead and Jongin blinks and shakes his head. Clear thoughts, clean thoughts.

Jongin can't stop himself. "Kyungsoo kissed me."

Chanyeol frowns.

No. 

"I-" Jongin starts but Kyungsoo is laughing.

"Oh my god, I didn't think he was worried about that." Kyungsoo clutches his stomach. 

"You're mean, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol swallows the pizza in his mouth- how the fuck did he speak so clearly with a mouthful of food?- and puts his plate down. "I told him I was gonna make the first move."

"First move?" Jongin hurt himself in his confusion.

Kyungsoo stops laughing and kicks at Chanyeol. "I'm fuckin' getting there." Chanyeol says. He turns to Jongin. Again, a hand on his chin, breath warm against his face. Chanyeol's lips are slightly chapped, moving against Jongin's. Jongin licks Chanyeol's lower lip and Chanyeol pulls away. "You like kisses." His hand moves to the back of Jongin's head to tangle in his hair.

"I like kisses." Chanyeol's eyes are so nice. He smiles again at Jongin, hand tightening for a split second, enough to force a noise out of Jongin. Kyungsoo is quiet on the couch, Jongin can see him on the edge of his vision.

"More kisses?" Chanyeol tips Jongin's head back slightly.

"Yes, please." Jongin says and Chanyeol's mouth is on the side of his neck. Jongin laughs, breath-y as Chanyeol's teeth scrape against his throat. "Can I touch you?" Jongin's hands are already on Chanyeol, flitting between the edge of his shirt to just underneath it.

"Mhm." Chanyeol leans Jongin back, turning them so that they're laying on the floor away from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sucks marks into the skin of Jongin's neck, legs on either side of Jongin's hips. Jongin pulls at Chanyeol's shirt.

"Off." It sounds too much like begging. He tries again, aiming for sexy rather than pleading. "Off."

"Your wish." Chanyeol says into the edge of Jongin's jaw. He sits up, all his weight pressing into Jongin's hips and his dick, and pulls his shirt off. "Kyungsoo?"

Jongin lifts his head a little and can't bring himself to look away. One of Kyungsoo's hands is in his basketball shorts, actions obvious. "You know what I want, ask him." Kyungsoo's voice is a fraction deeper and Jongin shifts under Chanyeol, trying to pull off his own shirt. It's too hot, not the temperature.

Chanyeol catches Jongin's wrists and pins them against the floor by Jongin's head, forcing him down. "What do you want?" He says into Jongin's ear. 

Jongin. What do you want? Anything for you. I love you. I want you. I need you. Jongin. What do you want?

"Kai?" Chanyeol's mouth against his neck.

"My mouth-" Kyungsoo comes out from the hallway, he must've gone back into their bedroom- when did he get up? Kyungsoo holds lube and a condom. "Just fuck me," Jongin says. "Please."

 

Chanyeol stretches him open. His fingers longer than Jongin had realized, or they feel longer, as Chanyeol fucks him open with his fingers on the living room floor. Kyungsoo kisses him, swallows his moans when Chanyeol is four fingers deep in his ass.

Chanyeol shuffles his way up to Jongin's head, and Kyungsoo helps Jongin shift around so he's on his hands and knees. Chanyeol's cock is perfect in Jongin's mouth, and what doesn't fit there fits perfectly in his hand. Kyungsoo kisses down the small of his back, slapping one of his ass cheeks to watch him jiggle. Jongin moans, pulling off Chanyeol's dick to ask for Kyungsoo to "please, do that again". Kyungsoo spanks him again and Jongin goes back, licking around the head of Chanyeol's dick before he sucks it into his mouth. 

Chanyeol presses his head down further, trying to get him to swallow his cock completely, and Jongin chokes. He asks for more by looking up at Chanyeol and holding his mouth open. Chanyeol groans.

Kyungsoo presses the head of his dick against Jongin's stretched hole, pushing in slowly to let him adjust. It becomes apparent why Chanyeol had shoved four fingers into him earlier. Kyungsoo is thick, and Jongin can feel everything even more when Chanyeol pushes his head down again. He can't breathe, and Kyungsoo slaps his ass again. Chanyeol pulls out and spit trails from his dick to Jongin's mouth and Jongin swallows hard. 

He has half of Chanyeol in his mouth when Kyungsoo starts thrusting into him, and he lets himself be fucked between them. Kyungsoo is rough with Jongin, even though he's careful about his thigh, and Chanyeol holds a hand loose in Jongin's hair. It feels good, he feels full, the taste of Chanyeol's precome heavy on his tongue as Kyungsoo bottoms out, the tip of his dick rubbing against Jongin's prostate.

Jongin comes on their carpet, one of his hands on Chanyeol's hip, urging him forward into his mouth, his other hand gripped tightly around his dick. His back arches, and he pushes back against Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol comes into Jongin's mouth without warning, and Jongin struggles to swallow, sputtering, come dripping out of the corners of his mouth as Chanyeol whines. He's so loud, grinding into Jongin's mouth. He pulls out slowly, and Jongin swallows around him, making him moan again. Chanyeol moves away from Jongin's face and Jongin falls forward, shoulders and face in the carpet. Kyungsoo pulls him up with an arm around his chest, Jongin gasping with each final thrust as Kyungsoo finishes in his ass- in the condom.

It's quiet after, Chanyeol breathing too loud. Kyungsoo pulls out of Jongin soundlessly and disappears, probably to the bathroom.

"Kai?" One of Chanyeol's hands finds Jongin's and squeezes it tight.

"I'm okay." His voice is hoarse and Chanyeol laughs at him.

"Come on, we need to shower and eat and stuff." Chanyeol tries to pull him up, but Jongin is no help.

"My ass, Chanyeol, think of my ass." He says when Chanyeol finally gets sick of his dead fish act, actually picking him up and throwing him on the couch. 

They shower, Chanyeol and Jongin together, hands everywhere, and Kyungsoo has to heat up the pizza again when they're out. Jongin borrows Chanyeol's sweats again and this time falling into bed is easier. He sleep with his head on Kyungsoo's chest and one of his hands entangled with Chanyeol's.

 

Jongin wakes up too hot. He's sore and it's early morning, and he's reminded of Taemin holding him until he falls asleep. Taemin was a night owl, so Jongin had been a night owl.

Jongin is quiet getting out of bed, everything is so quuet with them suddenly. Chanyeol snorts when Jongin gets up and Kyungsoo rolls away from him in his sleep. There's enough room between then for one person.

Jongin finds his clothes and slips them on, leaving Chanyeol's sweats folded on the kitchen table. It's good enough.

His keys are by the door, and he could stay, he could get back into bed with them and work off his debt, live with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo for a while longer. Maybe forever.

He's amazed he finds his way back to the bar. His car still sits out front, and there's a pretty boy sitting out front smoking.

"Hi." He says.

"Hello?" Jongin replies.

"Kai? Right?" The cigarette is dying between his fingers. It's like he lit it without smoking it. 

Jongin's eyebrows raise. 

"Small town." The boy explains. 

Jongin gets into his car and drives away.

**Author's Note:**

> originally titled FUCKING TRASH.pdf! I started this when call me baby came out and was working on it on/off for a long time.


End file.
